


Keep It In The Family

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2015 [17]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Father/Son Incest, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, Prolapse, Rosebud - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For slashpairingsforlife.</p><p>Percy and Poseidon are pregnant. When they finally get the courage to tell their lovers, things turn out… not at all how they expected. Next thing they know, they’re both bent over the couch, holes full of cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It In The Family

_ Keep It In the Family _

Percy and Poseidon sat fidgeting on the couch.

They were waiting for Jason and Jupiter to come home from the gym, but their boyfriends were running late. It happened sometimes. It was easy to get carried away at the gym after all, but it really wasn’t easy to wait today. They’d finally built up the courage, and when their lovers finally came through that door, they were going to sit them down and tell them they were pregnant.

Percy squeezed his dad’s hand again, nervous as hell.

At least they were doing this together. He wasn’t sure how they’d managed to get so lucky to get pregnant within weeks of one another, but it was definitely so liberating. Even though they’d both kept it a secret from their boyfriends, they’d somehow figured out about each other. Must be a father-son thing. So Poseidon had stood in solidarity with him when Percy said he couldn’t drink at a party and gotten weird looks, and Percy had backed his play when Poseidon said he was going to take a break from the gym and work on his fitness from the comfort of his own home.

They jumped when they heard the keys to the apartment rattle in the lock.

Jason appeared in the doorway, followed closely by his father. They were both in good spirits, still flushed from the gym and smiling broadly.

Jason noticed the atmosphere first and hesitated, looking between the two nervous men on the couch. Jupiter almost ran into Jason, who’d stopped abruptly. The smile didn’t fall off his face, though.

“Who died?”

Poseidon cleared his throat.

“No one died. But we need you to sit down.”

Finally, the humor died on Jupiter’s face. He looked at his boyfriend’s and his son’s hands clasped tightly together, then went to grab a couple chairs from the dinner table. Jason stood awkwardly, alternating between looking at their joined hands suspiciously and searching Percy’s face.

Jupiter placed the chairs directly across from the couch and sat down in a huff, his legs spread and his hands braced on his knees. Percy gulped and shrank from the intimidating posture. Poseidon squeezed his hand tighter as Jupiter spoke.

“You two have been doing a lot of sneaking around and keeping secrets and I’m starting to lose my patience.”

Jason quietly sat down.

“So out with it,” Jupiter continued. “Are you two fucking behind our backs?”

Jason smacked him across the chest as Percy and Poseidon hastily unlinked their fingers, not having realized what that must have looked like.

“ _ Dad! _ ” Jason complained. “What the fuck?”

“What? You said it too- they’re always scurrying off and needing ‘bonding time’ and it’s starting to get weird.”

He levelled his angry gaze at Percy.

“You been riding my boyfriend? Is that what it is? Latent daddy issues?”

Percy flushed and ducked his head, alarmed. Poseidon piped in on his behalf.

“No!”

His dad sounded angry, but Percy didn’t dare reach for his hand again.

“If you’re going to throw around accusations instead of listening, you can fuck right the hell off. We don’t need that kind of energy in this conversation.”

Jupiter didn’t say anything so Poseidon rose off the couch. Percy looked up to watch as Poseidon pointed an angry finger at the door.

“Go on, get the hell out. Unless you want to be a fucking adult and listen, in which case, keep your mouth shut.”

Jupiter shifted uncomfortably. He still looked a little angry, but it was slowly draining away. Poseidon put his hands on his hips and looked back at Percy.

“Now I almost don’t want to tell him. We had such amazing news, and this asshole just totally ruined it.”

Percy just averted his gaze. He didn’t want to nod agreement, but he also didn’t want to volunteer their information.

“Percy…”

Jason was speaking and Percy looked up.

“Is this whatever was giving you trouble sleeping?”

Percy nodded.

“What is it? Poseidon’s saying it’s good news, but you look like someone kicked your puppy.”

“I’m pregnant.”

“What? I didn’t catch that.”

Percy spoke up.

“I’m pregnant, Jason.”

Jason sat back, startled. He looked between Poseidon and Percy.

“I thought that was a relatively rare genetic thing.”

Poseidon snorted.

“Yeah, well. If it helps, I’m pregnant too.”

Jupiter choked and coughed.

“What?”

“I’m pregnant, you asshole! And you went and accused me of banging my son.”

Percy spoke up again.

“That’s why we stopped going to the gym and stopped drinking. And why we didn’t go to paintball last weekend. We were nervous about… you know, how you’d react, but I’m about to start showing and Dad’s only a couple weeks behind me so… We kind of couldn’t put it off anymore.”

Jason jumped up off his chair.

“Oh, Percy!”

He dragged Percy to his feet and immediately started groping his tummy while kissing him.

“So you’re really pregnant? How long? Is it a boy or a girl? Have you gone to the doctor yet?”

Jason kept throwing out questions without waiting for answers, kissing Percy’s face all over and holding him tightly. Percy looked over Jason’s shoulder to see a completely different scene. Jupiter had finally stood, but he stood apart from Poseidon, eyes moving between Poseidon’s tummy and his face. He looked so guarded that Percy’s heart broke for his dad.

Jason cupped his neck and pulled him away so he could study him intensely. He looked so happy, his face a million bucks and his eyes full of love.

“I’m going to be a daddy. You’re going to be a daddy. I’m going to sit back and read the newspaper and watch you chase kids around out of the corner of my eye. You’re going to sit back and watch TV and snicker as I complain about changing diapers.”

He drew Percy in for a deep soul-wringing kiss.

Then he draped an arm around Percy and turned to Poseidon.

“Congratulations!”

Percy blinked in surprise when he saw that their dads were now quietly embracing, Jupiter’s face buried in Poseidon’s neck and his hand pressed gently against Poseidon’s tummy. They looked so peaceful. With a twinge of guilt, Percy was again reminded that Jupiter could be sweet too, it just didn’t come as easily or naturally to him.

Poseidon smiled at Jason.

“Thank you.”

Jason only nodded before turning back to Percy.

“God, is it bad that I want to do all sorts of kinky things to you now?”

Percy started to laugh, but was interrupted by a loud exclamation from Jupiter.

“Ah! You’re absolutely right! Our beautiful lovers here have given us a great honor. We have to properly thank them for this.”

“Jupiter, honey, that’s not necess-”

“Take your clothes off, love.”

“What?”

“Take your clothes off. Percy, you too. Jason and I are going to show you pleasure like you’ve never known before.”

Percy looked at Jason for input, but the man was looking at his dad with a sort of intensity he only had when he was really horny. Jason transferred that gaze onto Percy and looked him up and down. Then the look dissipated, and he explained in a soothing voice.

“No, you don’t have to. It’s just something we were talking about in the gym this week.”

Turning to Jupiter, he spoke more loudly.

“Just because  _ we  _ agreed that a foursome would be a great idea, doesn’t mean  _ they  _ did. So you can stop throwing around orders to get naked.”

Percy squeaked.

“You’ve been talking about us having a foursome?”

When Jason glanced at him, that heat was back. Percy looked at his dad. Poseidon seemed confused and hesitant, looking between Jason and Jupiter.

“What kind of foursome?”

“Jason and I had discussed fucking you both side by side. Maybe switching halfway through.”

“Oh.”

Jason looked at Percy to gauge his reaction, but Percy aimed his question at Jupiter.

“Weren’t you  _ just  _ judging us because you thought I was sleeping with my dad?”

“Nah, I’m sleeping with my brother, aren’t I? I just didn’t like the idea of you two doing it in secret.”

Percy still hesitated. He shared a look with Poseidon, then leaned in to whisper to Jason.

“You really want to do this?”

Jason seemed reluctant to admit it, but finally he nodded.

“I mean, including the switching part? You want to fuck my dad?”

Jason shook his head, huffing and smiling a bit, the tension slipping out of his shoulders.

“No, I want to watch my dad fuck you. He’s bigger than I am. I want to see that. And I guess Jupiter wants to watch his boyfriend get fucked by a younger guy. But we don’t have to. It’s my fantasy, not yours.”

His eyes got big as he remembered something.

“And you’re  _ pregnant!  _ You’re the one who should be calling the shots! You and your dad! You should totally ignore our little scheme- I don’t know  _ why  _ the fuck Dad brought that up now-”

Percy looked over again and saw Poseidon was watching him. He knew that look. And honestly, he agreed with it.

“No, let’s uh… let’s try it.”

Jason jerked to look at him.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, let’s- what? Should we get naked?”

Poseidon was already taking his shirt off. Jupiter groaned in utter satisfaction. Shooting Jason a grin, happy and relieved to finally have things out in the open and doing weird family bonding things again, Percy also started stripping.

Jason watching him for a while, then followed suit.

There was some heated debate between Jupiter and his son about where they should do this. Jupiter wanted to do it over the dining room table as they’d originally discussed it. Jason said that under no circumstances was he letting his pregnant boyfriend get fucked on such an uncomfortable piece of furniture and they should do it on the couch. Jason won, which was how Percy and Poseidon ended up kneeling on the edge of the couch cushions, their respective boyfriends fucking them and comparing notes.

“Fuck, Percy makes the hottest noises, Son.”

Percy flushed furiously at the comment, completely unused to doing this with others present. He tried to hold onto his moans to hide them, to keep them private for when it was just him and Jason. 

“Percy,” Jason chided. “Let them hear you. I want them to know how sweet my boyfriend is.”

Percy wasn’t able to oblige all at once, having to fight his instincts for a moment. 

Once he did, and let the first moan slip out, the rest followed unimpeded. He heard Jupiter groan in appreciation, but it was too late to regain any control over himself.

He was just starting to forget entirely about Jupiter when Jason pulled out, panting heavily, and Percy moaned at the loss, trying to buck back. 

“Alright, Dad, switch. I want to see Percy stretched around you.”

Jupiter pulled out, chuckling. His obscenely large cock bobbed down, too heavy with blood to be held up entirely. He gave a smack to Poseidon’s ass and switched positions with Jason.

Percy looked over and saw Jason push in quickly and easily into Poseidon’s stretched hole. Then Jason turned his attention on Percy’s ass. In fact,  _ everyone  _ was watching Percy’s ass- even Poseidon had come up off his elbows to watch Jupiter try to breed his tight hole.

Percy dug his fingers into the sofa.

Jupiter pushed the head of his cock against him and that already set Percy on edge.  _ God _ , that thing was massive. He pushed and Percy moaned, trying to keep his muscles there loose and unrestricting to the intrusion.

Jupiter kept going, sinking deeper into him than Percy was used to from sleeping with Jason. Finally, he came to a rest, not even all the way in. Their audience groaned in appreciation of the sight. Then Jupiter started to thrust, each movement of his hips jamming him farther inside Percy. Percy whined. He heard Jason start to fuck his dad and looked over. They were both standing so they could get a good view of Percy’s hole being abused.

Jupiter smacked his ass, and Percy yelped, not used to the rough treatment.

“Poseidon, you keep staring at your boy’s hole like that, I’ll start thinking you want a go at it too.”

Poseidon briefly looked up at his boyfriend.

“Honestly, I think I might.”

Percy groaned, more than a little turned on by the idea that everyone would get a turn with his ass.

“Well maybe after I’m done teaching young Percy here how to  _ really  _ take cock, you could have some quality time with your whelp and I could have some with mine.”

Percy looked back to see how Jason would take the news. He looked alarmed.

“Dad, I don’t really bottom. Only rarely.”

“That so? Then maybe I should give you a spanking first to teach you a thing or two about pleasuring people.”

Jason moaned and his hips lost rhythm. Wow, this was devolving really quickly. If even  _ Jason  _ got turned on by the idea of being dominated by his dad, they were in a whole lot of trouble.

“What are you laughing about, Percy? Obviously, you’re not being fucked hard enough if you’ve got time to laugh.”

And with that, Jupiter grabbed his hips and slammed in with more force than Percy thought was possible. Honestly, a fuck machine at the highest setting couldn’t be as brutal as Jupiter was being now. Percy thought he might pass out, the air getting punched right out of his lungs. His arms collapsed under him and he fell onto his face, moaning and drooling onto the couch pillows.

Just when he was about to come, Jupiter pulled out and smacked his ass again, hard. Percy scooched away, wanting to protect his delicate ass.

“Alright Jason. Let him go so he can make Percy squeal. Your ass is mine.”

Percy turned again to watch. Jason pulled out hesitantly, fidgeting as his dad approached him.

Poseidon moved up behind him, turning him more so they could both easily watch Jupiter take Jason. Percy almost didn’t notice his dad pushing in, his attention was so riveted to the way Jason squirmed and stepped back as Jupiter stepped into his personal space and stared him down. Poseidon started off at a nice and easy pace so they wouldn’t be too distracted by their own pleasure to watch.

Jupiter grabbed Jason by his forearm and spun him around forcefully, shoving him so his hands braced against the back of the couch. Then he started spanking. And he did not go easy. Jason cried out and jerked with every spank.

“Call me Daddy, son.”

“Daddy!”

“Beg me to fuck you.”

“P-please, Daddy. I- I wan-”

Smack!

“Ah! Please, I want your cock. Please fuck me, Daddy!”

Jupiter spanked him a few more times before grabbing the lube and slicking his fingers up. He prepped Jason brutally at a punishing pace and Percy flinched, but Jason didn’t complain. His legs shaking, his dick quivering and dripping precome, he looked like he was actually really enjoying his punishment.

Behind him, Poseidon’s hips accidentally shoved harder than before and Percy cried out. Jupiter turned to watch them.

“Look how good Percy is taking his daddy’s cock. Too bad Poseidon’s too nice- he’ll never teach his whelp anything, being so gentle with him. That’s not how it’s going to be between us. I’m going to make sure my son is disciplined. I’m going to fuck you so hard your prude ass is going to prolapse. You got that, Son?”

Jason nodded desperately, still moaning from the abuse of Jupiter’s fingering.

“I said-  _ you got that?! _ ”

“Yes, Daddy! I’m going to take your huge cock so good, Daddy, I promise.”

With that, and without waiting for any further encouragement, Jupiter pulled out his fingers and started pushing his cock inside his son. Percy had thought that Jupiter was pretty ruthless with pushing inside him at too fast a pace without any chance to get used to it, but it was nothing compared to how fast he slid inside Jason.

Jason shook and clawed at the couch, tears rolling down his face, but his feet coming up onto the tiptoes and trying to bear back onto Jupiter’s dick.

“Yes! Yes, Daddy. Please.  _ Please _ , I need your cock.”

Percy’s mouth was hanging slack, unable to believe that he was seriously watching this happen. That his boyfriend was getting like that. Behind him, Poseidon had stopped his motions altogether, obviously also too enthralled by the scene before them.

Jupiter fucked Jason hard, and Percy was once more reminded of a fuck machine. He was almost worried that Jason might get seriously injured if Jupiter didn’t slow down, but Jason never showed any sign that he wanted Jupiter to stop. Finally, Jupiter threw Jason forward to collapse onto the couch and stroked his cock. A moment later, he was coming all over Jason’s backside.

“Good boy.”

Jason moaned and Jupiter hauled him up by his upper arm, thrusting him towards Poseidon and Percy.

“Now go use what you learned and teach those two how to fuck. Obviously, they can’t manage on their own.”

Jason staggered toward them. As he passed, Percy’s head whipped around to check if- oh,  _ god _ . Percy gave Jupiter an incredulous look, but his uncle just smirked at him, biting his lip, obviously proud of what he’d done. Nestled between Jason cheeks was a small rosebud, his rim and inner tissue obviously so inflamed from the size of the cock they’d taken and the rough fucking they’d been subjected to, had puffed up and protruded, making a small red-pink bud where there was usually smooth skin.

Percy knew when Jason pushed inside Poseidon, because his dad immediately stiffened and rutted into him. Percy squirmed. Then Poseidon was pushed down on top of him and Percy had no choice but to lay his chest and face down on the couch, his ass up still in the air.

Jason set a brutal pace, obviously eager to come after his thorough fucking, but it was Poseidon that came first, shuddering and violently slamming his hips into Percy.

Jason let Poseidon calm down, then stood up, helping Poseidon onto his feet and moving him away to rest. He was about to get behind Percy again when Jupiter interrupted.

“Actually, I was wondering if I might have another go.”

Percy’s head shot up in surprise. Jupiter was hard again.  _ Already _ . Jason hesitated, then got up from where he’d kneeled behind Percy gesturing for Jupiter to take his spot.

Percy tensed as his felt Jupiter line himself up. He just really hoped he didn’t get spanked this time. But his uncle seemed set on getting off a second time, and went straight for brutally fucking him again. Percy felt his moans punched out of him.

“Jason, why don’t you feed Percy your cock. He’s going to need to eat for two now.”

Jason did as he was told, gently opening Percy’s mouth and slipping his dick inside. Percy groaned. They usually had a “no oral after anal” rule, but he guessed that Jupiter knew exactly what he was asking Percy to do. So Percy tried to ignore his disgust and pleasure Jason the best he could while getting fucked silly.

“Poseidon, would you be a doll and clean up Jason’s backside. I’m afraid I made quite a mess.”

Amazingly, Poseidon got up and did exactly as he was asked. Jason moaned above him.

Percy couldn’t believe it honestly. Was Jupiter always this bossy in bed? And Dad just followed orders? Maybe they had a sub/dom relationship? Which is about when it hit him that this had long ago stopped being two couples fucking together. It was  _ one  _ dom giving out orders and  _ three  _ subs obeying his every whim. The revelation almost made him want to revolt. To pull off both dicks and call it done. That’s not the kind of person he was- he didn’t really like taking orders. And yet… Jason seemed to be enjoying being dominated. And even Percy himself was… a little surprised by how much he was enjoying things he’d normally avoid. How kinky and dirty this whole mess was. Jupiter might be a dom that was orchestrating events for his own pleasure, but when Percy thought about it, Jupiter also seemed really attuned to how much pleasure everyone else was receiving.

He was yanked out of his hazy thoughts by Jupiter pulling out and spanking him again.

Percy yelped around Jason’s dick, just barely managing to keep his teeth to himself.

“Alright, Percy, I think it’s time for the main event. Time for us to show you how proud we are of such a young and beautiful young man carrying my son’s child. Sit up.”

Percy did as he was asked, catching his breath and palming his dick. God, he wanted to come so badly. Jason kneeled in front of him and kissed him, and then they both turned to watch their dads talking.

“Alright, if you’re sure, then you rest. If you watch like a good boy, I’ll reward you in private later.”

Poseidon smiled up at him.

“I wouldn’t miss a single second of it.”

They turned to watch Percy and Jason, a smile on each of their faces. Percy tensed. What was he missing?

Jupiter stood up.

“Alright, son. I’m going to need you to sit down on the edge of the couch.”

Jason scrambled to obey. As soon as he did, Jupiter knocked him down so he was reclining back. Jupiter gestured Percy over.

“Come here and sit on your boyfriend’s dick. Face him.”

Percy’s legs still felt a little wobbly from taking Jupiter’s massive cock, but he swayed onto his feel and managed to stumble over, sliding easily down onto Jason’s cock. Which, until today, he’d considered huge. Not anymore. Jupiter knocked him over too, so he was leaning over Jason’s body.

“Son, you know what’s gonna happen now?”

“...I’m starting to get an idea.”

Jupiter kneeled down on the floor behind Percy.

“I’m going to need to keep him steady. And comfort him and praise him. You know best how to do that for your boyfriend.”

Jason nodded and his hands clamped onto Percy’s hips, fingers digging in almost painfully. Percy tried to look at his dad for a clue about what was about to happen, but Poseidon just looked tense and horny, looking between the three of them with an intensity which unnerved Percy. What was going on?

Then came the now familiar nudge of Jupiter’s cock against his hole. Except Jason was already inside, so Percy tried to lift up to get off Jason so Jupiter could slip in. He couldn’t move. He looked down at Jason in confusion. Jason’s pupils were completely blown out. He looked more aroused than Percy had ever remembered seeing him before.

“Jason-”

“Percy, do you trust us?”

Jupiter’s thumbs wriggled inside him along with Jason’s cock.

“But-”

“Do you trust us?”

“I trust you.”

“Good. You’ll be fine, babe. Dad’s going to take good care of you.”

Jupiter pushed up against his hole, using his thumbs to make a space next to Jason. Percy dug his nails into the sofa pillows on either side of Jason’s head.

“Jason…”

“You’re going to do great. You should have seen your hole. It’s so fucked out it’ll take anything.”

Percy nodded, remembering what Jason’s hole had looked like after Jupiter had had his way with it. He shut his eyes and imagined that his own rim was equally ready to take anything.

Jupiter pushed in harder, and Percy groaned through clenched teeth. Dear  _ god _ , that was a tight fit.

“You’re doing so well for us. You’re so perfect, Percy. You’re going to be such a good dad.”

Percy’s eyes flew open and he stared at Jason incredulously. Really? He was going to bring  _ that  _ up during  _ this? _ And yet… the flattery worked. Thinking about it- that Jason was so in love with him, that he’d knocked him up, and that they were going to start a family together- it got him to that plateau of pleasure where everything was both tense and blooming in release at the same time.

Jupiter leaned forward to growl into Percy’s ear, biting down on an earlobe softly.

That was it for Percy. He shuddered and came, falling forward completely onto Jason’s chest and gasping for air. 

His contracting muscles must have prevented Jupiter from pushing in further because Jupiter pulled out, and Percy could hear him quickly stroking his cock. 

Percy sighed as the last shocks of orgasm dissipated and reached his arms up to wind around Jason’s neck, looking to cuddle. Jason chuckled, wrapping his own arms around Percy and thrusting up into Percy’s hole.

“Dad looks disappointed we didn’t get to actually fuck you like that.”

“He’ll live.”

Percy curled in tighter into Jason and tried to ignore how sensitive he was now that he’d had his orgasm. He could tough it out long enough for Jason to come.

Not one to keep Percy in discomfort for too long, Jason hit orgasm just a few thrusts later. Percy was just reveling in the feeling of having his hole filled with his lover’s come when he felt a hot, sticky spurt against his ass. Jupiter had decided to mark him up too.

Of course he did. Percy managed to roll his eyes even though they were closed.

It was quiet for a bit as Jupiter finally sat down and everyone settled into their afterglows. A heavy hand stroked his flank.

“You were amazing, Percy.”

Percy was surprised to hear his dad’s voice and uncurled his face from where it was buried into Jason’s chest. Poseidon was watching him with sleepy eyes, tightly snuggled in Jupiter’s embrace.

“Oh, um…”

He looked around at all the happy, content faces looking at him.

“I… I think we all did well.”

Jason laughed at that. Then he turned his head to look at Jupiter and kicked him lightly.

“Yeah, thanks for being the boss man, Dad.”

Jupiter chuckled and raised a hand to pet Poseidon’s hair, stroking down into the thick, dark beard.

“Thanks for obeying orders so well.”

Percy snorted at the love fest and sat up, looking about with fake enthusiasm.

“So. This time next week?”

Jason and Poseidon burst out laughing as Jupiter lay down a disciplinary spank for the wisecrack.

  
  



End file.
